Guión
by CatherineSommers
Summary: Quizá no me enojaba que Darren no quisiese cumplir con el guión, quizá simplemente me dolía.


Guión.

Por Catherine Sommers

—Esto es absurdo —fueron las primeras palabras que escaparon de los labios de Darren al abrirle la puerta. Me hizo a un lado para poder pasar, quedándose en medio del trailer con mirada furiosa—, ¡absurdo! —repitió, con más fuerza.

—¿Qué es absurdo? —pregunté, apoyándome en la puerta cerrada. Él simplemente me observó, como si hubiese preguntado lo más obvio del mundo, su cara deformada en una mueca de frustración. Levanté una ceja, esperando una respuesta.

Darren alzó los brazos en el aire, pronunciando un par de palabras incomprensibles para luego dejarse caer en el sofá; debí ocultar mi sonrisa tras una mano ante su comportamiento infantil. A veces olvidaba lo lindo que se veía con esa expresión de enojo y capricho combinados, sus ojos incapaces de permanecer en un solo lugar.

—¿Has leído el guión?

También olvidaba cómo mi sonrisa podía desaparecer en milésimas de segundo.

—…sí—mi voz fue apenas un susurro.

—Eso es lo absurdo —pero la suya fue clara y firme, grave.

No pude evitar cruzar los brazos sobre mi pecho, incómodo, tratando de protegerme de las palabras que ya habían sido dichas. El guión para Original Songs había llegado hacía casi una hora, había leído por encima hasta que una particular llamó mi atención por completo.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido logró desprenderse de mis labios, tragué saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, pero seguía ahí, podía sentirlo por el modo en el que me costaba respirar.

Cerré los ojos con indignación, mis dedos se clavaban más y más en el blazer de los Warblers, tanto que podía pronosticar pequeños puntos negruzcos sobre la piel de mis brazos para la mañana siguiente, sentí mis dientes querer temblar dentro de mi boca cerrada, mis piernas aflojarse, mi corazón oprimirse, mis pulmones desesperados por la falta de aire. Solté un suspiro.

Quizá no estaba enfadado por la molestia de Darren.

Quizá estaba dolido.

—Sí, a mí también me parece absurdo que Pavarotti haya muerto. —la ironía saltó de mí por fuerza, dispuesto a romper el silencio incómodo entre nosotros; pero estaba demasiado nervioso por la forma en la que él me observaba fijamente, aún tenía los ojos cerrados, pero la sensación de su mirada sobre mi cuerpo era demasiado notoria como para ignorarla.

—Un par de escenas adelante, Chris—no estaba seguro de si hablaba para sí mismo, por el tono casi inaudible que había utilizado, pero respondí de todos modos.

—Oh, te refieres al beso —mis dientes castañearon por nerviosismo ante la última palabra e intenté justificar la debilidad de mi voz tosiendo un poco, era patético.

Darren sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Y no pude evitar que doliera aún más, no podía creer que estuviera enfadado por ello, ¿el simple hecho de que él fuese heterosexual y yo no le causaba tanto asco? ¿Acaso pensaba que no podría resistirme a sus técnicas de encanto? ¿Sostenía la teoría de que el ser gay se pegaba a través de acciones tan simples como esa? Apreté los dientes, conteniéndome de gritarle las cosas que oprimían mi pecho.

Por más que mi cabeza me dijese que dejara de importarme, no podía dejarlo de lado. Él se había convertido en un amigo a quien llamar cuando el aburrimiento sucumbía mis horas o cuando simplemente me sentía solo en casa, había sido con él con quien había pasado noches mirando las películas de Harry Potter hasta el cansancio y compartido anécdotas que nadie más conocía, y que yo prefería olvidar.

Era demasiado simple hablar con Darren, y era aún más fácil _querer_ a Darren.

—Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar en algún momento… es decir, Kurt necesitaba un novio. Por eso quedaste en la serie, Blaine era necesario para la trama—abrí los ojos para mirar al suelo, parte del trailer terriblemente interesante, le escuché pararse y aproximarse a mí.

Pensé que iba a alejarme de la puerta y salir de allí a como diera lugar, a encararme por lo que había dicho –sin importar cuan cierto fuera-, a decirme lo mal que se sentía por tener que besarme, porque no le gustaban los hombres, que diría algo.

Pero no lo hizo.

Mi pelinegro amigo tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la llevó a sus labios, besándola con dulzura, obligándome a mirarle por primera vez. Había algo en sus facciones que había cambiado, no estaba molesto, tampoco irritado, pero ese sentimiento de incomodidad y su «¡absurdo!» no desaparecían del semblante serio.

—No me molesta la idea de que Blaine bese a Kurt, Chris

Levantó la vista hacia mí y sus orbes verdosos encontraron los míos.

¿En dónde estaban las palabras que iba a decir? Quizá algo como que no esperaba que él entre todas las personas del mundo pensara que podía caer enamorado por un simple beso, un beso que no iba a significar nada, un beso que podría hacer con un doble si deseaba, aunque yo no quería eso.

Quería sentir los labios de Darren contra los míos, asustados, temerosos por la primera vez, pero firmes por ser él, por confiar en sí mismo, por saber que era yo quien recibiría su beso. Quería que fuese él quien tomase mi mano cuando la colocara sobre su mejilla, queriendo profundizar, quería sentir los fuegos artificiales que Kurt debía sentir al besar a Blaine, quería lamer mis labios húmedos luego de ello, y sonreír como un idiota.

Quería que él dijese algo, porque sentía cómo las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos, dispuestas a saltar en suicidio por mis mejillas, pero quería el silencio. Porque tenía miedo de que dijese odiarme, de que no sintiera lo mismo.

Aunque sabía que era así.

—Me molesta tener que besarte a ti —y mis barreras se derrumbaron en torno a mí, me sentí indefenso, como todas las veces que la gente murmuraba a mis espaldas y todas las veces que me había mirado en el espejo y las había repetido para mí mismo, prometiéndome que sería la última vez, pero nunca lo era.—, me molesta que sea delante de todas esas cámaras, de toda esa gente. —Darren acercó su boca a mi rostro lloroso, una de sus manos se situó en mi mejilla, la otra sostenía la mía.— Me molesta que deba besarte porque alguien quiera que lo haga —se acercó tanto a mí, que pude oír cómo tragaba saliva—, porque quiero hacerlo por cuenta propia… Christopher Colfer, ¿puedo besarte?

Allí, en la privacidad del trailer de la serie, en total penumbra, con los pasos apresurados del elenco y el equipo de producción tras la puerta, observé los ojos de mi mejor amigo, y sólo fui capaz de asentir mientras las lágrimas seguían rodando por mi rostro.

Vi cómo cerraba sus párpados y se aproximaba nuevamente, posando sus labios con gentileza sobre los míos, cerrados, de manera dulce, firme pero dudosa, sentí el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, su rostro absorbiendo mis lágrimas, su boca pidiendo permiso para invadir la mía.

Sentí cosquillas en la mejilla y en la mano, donde nuestros cuerpos chocaban piel contra piel, sentí mis labios abrirse para darle paso y mi cuerpo querer pegarse más al suyo, sentí el sabor dulce de la pasión escondida entre nosotros, el sonido húmedo de nuestro beso llegaba a mis oídos como un sonido mágico, muy lejano, sentí mi corazón palpitar más rápido de lo que alguna vez había sentido. Sentí muchas cosas. Pero no miedo, no tristeza por saber que él no sentiría lo mismo, no decepción por ver cómo se marchaba asqueado, no sentí nada negativo.

Porque cuando nos separamos, Darren posó su frente sobre la mía y las palabras simplemente no hicieron falta.


End file.
